Parental Permission
by One-Crazed-Up-Dragon
Summary: One-shot. Takes place during Alien Force episode "Grounded." After Ben's parents rescue Ben and Kevin, the rest of the team has to spring Gwen from her parental grounding.


**How You Doing Insane Gang!**

**I didn't have any tv shows to watch so I started rewatching alien force and wishing there was more gwevin stories. This is really just for my own amusement. **

**Disclaimer: Rights belong to Man of Action.**

* * *

"The ship is sunk," Kevin reported as he brushed off the access water rolling down his stone exterior.

"I told you to get the Highbreed off the ship."

Ben's parents stood by with a slightly disbelieving look.

Kevin shrugged, "Big ugly wasn't on board so I just tanked it."

Ben huffed and quirked a smile. "You're right mom, he is a ruffian."

The man dispelled the stone away from his body, "I'd like to think I have some redeeming qualities."

Ben punched him in the shoulder, "Oh yeah? Like what?"

"I don't know, ask Gwen."

The changeling smacked himself in the head after hearing his cousin's name. "Crud, we have to free Gwen from parental control."

"Oh right, we told Frank and Natalie about their activities," Carl explained.

"Finally! It's been three days!" Kevin said relieved as he made his way into the driver seat of his car.

Carl crossed her arms. "He seems like he's in a hurry."

"He's been cranky because he hasn't seen Gwen." Ben sighed.

Sandra was cut off as Kevin honked his horn. "Let's go, Tennyson! I got to get my girl!"

"I should go with him before he gets worse, We'll meet you at Uncle Frank's house." He hugged them goodbye for now.

Sandra kissed him on the cheek again, "Alright, be careful."

Ben raced to the other side, barely getting in before Kevin peels out of the parking lot at a high speed.

She quirked an eyebrow at her husband. "I'm guessing that Frank and Natalie have no idea do they?"

Carl shook his head, "Nope."

Kevin and Ben waited in the driveway for Ben's parents.

Carl knocked and was answered by Frank.

"Carl? What are you guys doing here?" His eyes roamed to land on Ben and Kevin. "And I thought we agreed to ground them."

"There is a lot of explaining to do and stuff about dad."

Frank opened the door wider to let the four of them in.

"Gwen!" Ben called up the stairs to her room.

"Ben?" She leaned down the banister.

"We are in the clear."

Gwen smiled before her forehead creased. "Is Kevin with you? Is he okay?"

"Don't worry, I'm still in one piece G."

Gwen skipped down the stairs to see both sets of parents gathering in the living room.

"Now that we are all here, I think it's about time we talk about what Grandpa Max did," Carl told them.

Frank took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "I wish dad would have told us sooner about our kids, it was only two months ago did we learn that Gwen took after mom."

"Did she?" Frank asked, turning his head slightly to look at Gwen.

Gwen formed a simple mana sphere.

"Huh, she did."

Sandra laid a hand on her husband's thigh, glancing across the room to see the other pair on the other couch.

"We realized that these three are doing a great thing, they are saving the earth from these gross alien creatures."

"Why them though? They are just kids." Natalie urged.

Ben corrected them, "Uncle Frank, Aunt Natalie, we've been doing this since we were ten after I found the Omnitrix. Grandpa has been the one to uncover this plot but now it's up to us to finish it for him."

Gwen's parents nodded in understanding. "It makes sense how Gwen got involved with all of this Plumber stuff...but what about you?" Frank's eyes landed on Kevin who sat on the edge of the couch arm.

"Me and Tennyson go way back when he first found the watch."

Ben snorted, "You make it sound like we were friends instead of you trying to kill me all the time."

Gwen elbowed him in the side.

"Ow! What? It's the truth."

"Gwen if this is going to work, you have to be transparent with us." Natalie reprimanded.

She placed a steady hand on his bicep. "Just to make it clear, Kevin has changed and is far from where he was when we were ten."

Kevin scratched the back of his neck in discomfort. He hated sharing his past and feelings with everyone around him. It was already awkward sharing all of this with Gwen and Ben.

"My dad was a Plumber. I never knew him before he was killed but Max and my mom told me what a great man he was. I was paroled when Tennyson needed help and there was finally a path for me to become one. He locked eyes with Gwen for a moment. "Among other reasons of course."

Frank and Natalie shared a look.

"Paroled from jail?" Carl asked.

"The Null Void, I've been in there since I was eleven."

The moms couldn't hide the shock from their faces.

"I had to grow up pretty fast in there so..." He trailed off awkwardly, not knowing when he can stop spilling his life story.

Sandra went into mother mood. "My poor dear, where do you live now? Are you getting enough to eat?"

"Uh—"

Ben waved his hands away. "He's fine mom really, he has a garage with a room and stuff."

"More importantly, do you have an education?" Natalie butted in.

"When I got out of the Null Void I kind of outgrew 5th grade and I was never the smartest."

Gwen shook her head. "He's lying, there isn't any alien tech in the galaxy that Kevin doesn't know, I'm helping him earn a GED."

Kevin felt like scrunching in on himself to get away from all the attention. "You know that's different Gwen."

"The point is, these three are very capable of handling their powers responsibly and I think we should let them continue what they've been doing, obviously it's been working since the planet hasn't been taken over yet." Carl convinced.

Ben leaned his head back over the couch. "Tell them everything Gwen, we can't afford for you to get grounded again."

Frank narrowed his eyes. "Gwendolyn...tell us what?"

The Anodite clicked her tongue. "That has nothing to do with us fighting aliens."

"Yeah, but I know that you know they would want to know before okaying the whole team thing and I cannot go another day with just Kevin because gets to mean and cranky without you." Ben reasoned.

Kevin growled at him, clenching his fist tight enough for his knuckles to pop. "I _swear_ to _god_ Tennyson."

Gwen sighed, "No Ben's right...surprisingly."

Kevin's expression showed offense. "What? I don't get cranky without you."

She rolled her eyes. "No, I'm talking about telling my parents that we're dating."

Ben whistled lowly. "I think you just did."

Kevin tried to recover quickly, "I would never intentionally hurt your daughter ever! I...uh...won't drive over the speed limit anymore when she's in the car! And um...I'll have her back home every night by 9 sharp."

Frank chuckled lightly, "Take a breather, Kevin, we only ask is that you keep her safe during those fights."

He nodded his head once, "You got a deal."

Ben stretched out his limbs. "Finally, the team is back together again I was about to just go solo just to get away from Kevin." He joked.

"For the last time! I don't get cranky without Gwen! And even if I did could you blame me? Having to deal with your ass all the time."

Gwen patted her boyfriend's knee. "It's okay to admit it, Kevin, I'd miss you too." She leaned over to kiss his cheek lightly.

He had to advert his eyes to keep from blushing in front of her family. "You're my girl, of course, I missed you."

Playing the cool card, he tried to be casual about it. Gwen saw right through it of course.

Kevin's Plumber badge beeped, ruining the moment.

"Looks like we got another DNAlien sighting."

Ben jumped the back of the couch. "Let's get going then."

Gwen smiled, "It'll be great to get back out there again three days is way too long without a fight."

Their parents got up as well to walk them to the door. They started to shout things over each other to prepare the kids.

"Just drive carefully and wear a seatbelt," Frank told them.

Sandra called out, "Get something to eat first, you can't fight bad guys without something in your stomach,"

"Keep her in one piece Levin," Natalie warned.

The three were in the car.

"But most importantly stay safe, all of you." Carl finished.

* * *

**Hope, you guys enjoyed it. I wish there was more reaction fics to gwevin as a whole since Ben gets most of the spotlight. **

**Make sure to Follow and Favorite. Also, check out my other one-shot Everyday.**

**Stay Crazy.**


End file.
